peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
What a mother means/Captured by Swackhammer and the pirates
(At Chiko's Tree, the kids returned, still wearing war paint and Indian head-wear and feathers, with Sosuke still having his shirt off and tied around his waist, and they are singing the song from the party) Kids: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Pazu: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Ponyo: (Singing) True blood brothers To the end (After they enter, they began dancing around and singing like Indians. Waiting for them are Sora, Dorothy, Toto, Kimi, Kairi, and Sheeta, who took off their war paint and Indian head wear and feathers, sitting on either a chair or the bed, not in a mood to have fun right now, and Ponyo's Nemo doll is laying on the bed next to a pillow in Dorothy and Kimi's room) Kids: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah (Then Tommy, Dil, Splinter, and Meta Knight entered, with Tommy and Dil still wearing their big and little Indian headresses respectively, cuing the kids to stop singing and dancing. As Splinter and Meta Knight stepped aside, Dil spoke up) Dil: (Acting like an Indian) Big and Little Flying Eagles greet their braves. Tommy: (Imitating Chief Powhatan) Wingapo! Lost Kids: Wingapo! Kirby: Poyo! Pazu, Sosuke, and Chuckie: Wingapo! Ponyo: Wingapo! (Tommy and Dil went over to Sora, Toto, and the girls, who are still sulking) Dil: (Acting like an Indian) Big and Little Flying Eagles greets little mothers and friends. Tommy: (Imitating Chief Powhatan) Wingapo! Sora and the girls: (Flatly) Wingapo. (Tommy and Dil were suddenly surprised) Tommy: Wow, guys. Is that how you say that to us? (Sora, Toto, Sheeta, Kairi, and Dorothy got up and walked away and Kimi remained and gave Tommy the cold shoulder when Tommy said this) Dil: Yeah, I mean, everyone think we're wonderful! Dorothy: (Sarcastically) Especially Pocahontas. Tommy: (Confused) Pocahontas? (He realized) Tommy: Oh yeah, that's right. (He turned to Kimi, who turned to him upon hearing him speak in realization just now) Tommy: Kimi, um, Masters Splinter and Meta Knight told me how upset you were, and I wanted to apologize. You see, Pocahontas did not kiss me, she whispered to me about how lucky I am to have you. (Realizing what really happened between Tommy and Pocahontas, Kimi smiled happily) Kimi: So, you do have feelings for me? Tommy: Yeah. That afternoon on the way to Mermaid Lagoon, when you told me that I was brave, gorgeous, and handsome, it not only made me feel good, but also made me feel.... Loved. (He sighs happily) Tommy: And about my feelings for you, yes, I really like you too. Kimi: (Hopefully) So that means...? Tommy: Yes. I like, like you. Really. At first, I was afraid to express my feelings because I never knew a real girl before, and.... Let's just say that I still choose not to grow up, but I do have feelings for you. (Dil, Splinter, Meta Knight, Sora, Toto, and the girls, overhearing this, watched in amazement at their romance. Dil then spoke up) Dil: That's lovely. Splinter: Tommy really blossomed. His love for Kimi gave him the courage to speak his true feelings. Meta Knight: That's right. And Kimi is showing the same thing as Tommy. (Tommy and Kimi hearing them say those things, shrugged happily and went about their business. Dorothy went up to Kimi) Dorothy: I see you have loved each other. Kimi: Yeah. He's so dreamy. Dorothy: Aren't you homesick? (Hearing her, Kimi realized) Kimi: Oh yeah. That's right. (Hearing Kimi say that, Tommy, seeing how homesick Kimi is, went up to her with an “I understand” look) Tommy: If you are homesick, it's okay to tell me and Dil if you want to go home. Kimi: Well, I want to, but.... I can't leave you. Tommy: Hey, you never will. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you, forever. (Realizing Tommy understands her feelings, Kimi nods in agreement) Kimi: I'll let you know when I want to leave. (She and Tommy shake hands. Then she goes over to Dorothy) Dorothy: Well, I understand you love Tommy, but we need to get the kids to sleep. Kimi: I know. (They, along with Sora, Kairi, Toto, and Sheeta, went to go talk with their friends and family. Tommy turned to Dil, Splinter, and Meta Knight) Tommy: I really meant it when I said it was okay to tell me and Dil if she wants to go home. Dil: What?! (They see Sora, Toto, and the girls trying to talk to Ponyo, Snoopy, and the boys, who are still playing Indian) Dorothy: Ponyo! Snoopy! Boys! It's time to take off the war paint and get ready for bed. (Ponyo, Snoopy, and the boys stopped playing upon hearing that) Pazu: Bed?! Chuckie: Why? Ponyo: (Acting like an Indian) Brave no sleep. Go for days without sleep. Sosuke: (Acting like an Indian) You wrong. She right. (Snoopy nods in agreement) Sora: (Aghast) What? Dorothy: We have to go home in the morning and then.... Sosuke: Home?! Pazu: Leave Magixland?! Chuckie: We just got here this morning, Dorothy! Kimi: You don't understand. It's just that.... Ponyo: Aw, you guys. We don't want to go home. Daddy wanted Dorothy out of the nursery. Kairi: But what if Fujimoto were to change his mind and finds us missing? He would be heartbroken along with Granmamare. Sosuke: Let's just say that we don't care. Sora: Hey! That's selfish of you to say that! Sheeta: Whether you like it or not, we have to go home. (Dil jumps in between them) Dil: (Acting like an Indian) No go home! Stay many moons. Have heap big time. Dorothy: Now, Dil, let's stop pretending and be practical for tonight. Dil: (Ignoring Dorothy) Assistant Chief Little Flying Eagle has spoken. (He goes into his and Tommy's room. Tommy, Splinter, and Meta Knight goes over to the curtained doorway to his and Dil's room and turned to Kimi and the others) Tommy: (Whispering) Don't worry. Just try again. Splinter: (Whispering) Maybe you should talk about your families more. Meta Knight: (Whispering) That's the way to do it. (Sora and the girls nodded in agreement. Then, Tommy, Splinter, and Meta Knight went into Tommy and Dil's room to be alone with Dil. Deciding to take Tommy, Splinter, and Meta Knight's advice, Sora and the girls tried again to talk to their friends and family as Toto barked at the others to get their attention) Dorothy: Guys, listen! (Ponyo, Snoopy, and the boys stopped playing again) Dorothy: Do you really want to stay here and grow up like the Powhatans? Sosuke and Ponyo: Yes. (Dorothy and Kimi went over to Sosuke and Ponyo and took off their Indian head wear and feathers) Dorothy: But you can't. Kimi: You need a mother. Sora: In fact, we all need a mother. (They noticed the Lost Kids have tied up Diddy and Dixie and are hanging them upside-down, still playing Indian) Sosuke: Aren't you our mothers, Dorothy and Kimi? Dorothy: Sosuke, we're not your mothers, really. Kimi: In fact, you need one mother. And don't tell us you forgot about your real mother already. (During this conversation, Dorothy untied Sosuke's shirt from his waist and after wiping the war paint off his belly, she helps Sosuke put his shirt back on) Ponyo: Did my mommy have black floppy ears and wears a white coat? Kairi: (Giggles) No, Ponyo. That was Snoopy. Sora: And besides, he's a male. Sheeta: I'm surprised of you thinking Snoopy is your mother, Ponyo. That's just sad. (To the boys) Even for you guys, it's sad not to remember your mothers. (To Dorothy) Right? Dorothy: That's right. (Toto whined in agreement. Overhearing that conversation, the Lost Kids stopped playing and became interested that Kit spoke up, getting the other kids' attention) Kit: Come to think of it, I think I had a mother once. Diddy: What was she like? Dixie: Yeah? (Kit accidentally lets the rope go while pondering) Kit: I don't remember. (He suddenly realized he let go of the rope and quickly grabs it before Diddy and Dixie hits their heads on the ground) Double D: Well, if it's sad like Dorothy and Sheeta said, I guess that might be true. Ed: You know, I had a white monster toy once. Mikey: And a pizza with apples on top once. (Raph shoves them both angrily) Raph: That's no mother! What's this got to do what we're talking about?! Ed: Gravy, Raph? Raph: Why, you...! (He jumps at Ed, knocking Mikey into Kit, who released the rope, knocking Diddy and Dixie onto the ground, freeing them. Then the Lost Kids, except Tiff and Double D, broke into another fist fight. Tiff turned to Dorothy and Kimi) Tiff: Why not tell us a story about what a mother is? Dorothy: Okay, I will. Kairi: I'll tell it with you, Dorothy. Sheeta: Me too. (To Kimi) Kimi, what about you? Kimi: (Unsure) Well.... Kairi: I understand you like Tommy, but.... (Kimi gives in) Kimi: Alright. (Dorothy turned to the Lost Kids) Dorothy: Guys! Stop! (The Lost Kids stopped fighting) Dorothy: Me, Sheeta, Kairi, and Kimi will tell you what a mother is. (The Lost Kids got excited) Donny: Yeah, tell us! Eddy: Tell us! Yoshi: Yay! Kirby: Poyo! Tuff: Yes, please, girls! (Tiff and Double D joined them to listen to the story too. As Kit sat on a swing of a cuckoo clock, Yoshi and Birdo on a hammock above the bed, the rest of the Lost Kids on either the seats or the floor, Pazu, Chuckie, Sora, and Snoopy next to the bed, Toto, Ponyo and Sosuke on the bed next to Dorothy and Kimi, and Kairi and Sheeta sitting on the floor in front of the bed, Dorothy made arrangements on who will take turns telling the story) Dorothy: How about I go first, then Sheeta, then Kairi, and then Kimi. That okay? Sheeta, Kairi, and Kimi: (Nods) Okay. (Dorothy begins) Dorothy: Well, a mother. A real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world. (As she started singing and cleaning the war paint off Ponyo and Sosuke, everyone else cleaned the war paint off too, along with taking off their Indian head wear and feathers, although Pazu kept a feather on his hat) Dorothy: (Singing) She's the angel voice That bids you good night Kisses your cheek Whispers sleep tight Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, as Dorothy from inside finished her turn and lets Sheeta take her turn, Swackhammer, Bebop, Rocksteady, Team Rocket, and the chained Monstars, with their mouths no longer taped, along with all of the pirates, arrived. After Swackhammer opened one of the doors and ushered the pirates to come near, they hear the singing and stopped to listen, with Swackhammer's evil grin turning to an evil glee, his henchmen's evil grins turning to confused looks, and the Monstars' angry looks turned to confused looks too) Sheeta: (Singing) The helping hand That guides you along Whether you're right Whether you're wrong Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Inside, the kids started to feel touched by the song, for it was very powerful. Even Mikey and Kirby, who continued to listen, held their pizza slice and chocolate bar respectively and didn't take one bite. Even Pazu removed the feather from his hat and Snoopy wipes a tear away and lets the tear plop on the floor) Kairi: (Singing) What makes mothers All that they are? Might as well ask “What makes a star?” Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (In Tommy and Dil's room, Tommy, Splinter, and Meta Knight overheard the whole thing and were interested. Dil on the other hand, is angry, because it’s like the song is saying “Come and leave Magixland and risk growing up.” He got so angry that he snapped an arrow he was holding in two. After throwing it aside, he joined the other three in listening to the story. Back in the room, Chuckie spoke up after Kairi finished singing) Chuckie: Oh yeah. I remember now. Ponyo: I'm starting to remember. But tell us more. (Kimi then took a turn) Kimi: Mothers work hard to make sure you have everything you need. And they're good to you, and they protect you, remember? (Ponyo and Sosuke nods, finally starting to remember. Kimi then started singing again) Kimi: (Singing) Mothers tell stories More though it's true What you need done Mothers will do Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, the pirates were saddened, touched, emotional, and teary-eyed from the song, for they remembered their mothers and became nostalgic for them. Swackhammer on the other hand, just didn't care and he just smiled passionately, waiting for the moment to strike. Bebop lifted part of his vest up to reveal to Rocksteady and Team Rocket a chest tattoo of a heart with a paper cloth that says “Mother” on it. After looking at it, their eyes welled with tears and they started crying on Swackhammer's suit, but Swackhammer yanked his suit away and shushed them angrily. Swackhammer then turned to his emotional henchmen and crew in determination) Swackhammer: (Whispering) Guys, get ready to attack when they come out! Bebop: (Crying, snorting, and whispering) Mama.... Jessie: (Crying and whispering) That song those girls, mostly Dorothy and Kimi, are singing reminds me of my mother very dearly! Rocksteady: (Crying and whispering) I want my mom now! James: (Crying and whispering) Me too, Captain! Meowth: (Crying and whispering) Me three! Swackhammer: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) You idiots! Come on! What's the big deal?! (Klump and Krusha blew their noses on K. Rool's cape, much to the Kremling King's annoyance despite him being sad too. Snake blew his nose on Ace's vest as well, much to the Gangreen Gang's leader's annoyance despite him also being sad. The Monstars, overhearing the song too, were saddened by this, but they felt good for it, unlike the other pirates, and kept quiet. Then, in split screen comparison, showing inside and outside Chiko's Tree, Dorothy, Sheeta, Kairi, and Kimi starts singing, as the pirates, except Swackhammer and the Monstars, started crying softly and emotionally. Even Swackhammer had to muffle his annoyed scream in his hat, seeing his crew feeling emotional over a song) Dorothy, Sheeta, Kairi, and Kimi: (Singing) Ask your heart To tell you her worth Your heart will say “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (The split screen then ends with inside Chiko's Tree, where Dorothy and Kimi noticed Ponyo and Sosuke are asleep and tucks them in) Dorothy, Sheeta, Kairi, and Kimi: (Singing) Your mother and mine (The song finished, Pazu wiped some tears away, finally understanding that he can't leave his mother like this. Even Ponyo and Sosuke slowly woke up, crying a little and hugging Dorothy and Kimi as Toto cuddled next to Dorothy) Sosuke: I want to go home! Ponyo: I want to see my mommy. Dorothy: I know. (Sora then got up) Sora: I think we should leave for home at once. (The Lost Kids then got excited that even Mikey and Kirby finally ate their pizza slice and chocolate bar respectively with one gulp) Ed: Can I come, too, guys?! (As everyone got up with the Lost Kids getting excited, Dorothy agreed) Dorothy: Alright, guys. You may come. I am sure Mother would be happy to have you. (She then looked toward Tommy and Dil's room) Dorothy: Well, that is, if Tommy and Dil don't mind. (Dil then walked out angrily while Tommy, Splinter, and Meta Knight peeked) Dil: Go on, then! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you, once you're grown up, you can never come back! Never! (Dorothy and Kimi looked concerned as Dil stormed back into the room) Dorothy: Oh my.... (In the other room, Dil turned to Tommy with guilt in his face) Dil: Do you think I was too hard on them? Tommy: A little. Splinter: They have their own paths, we have ours. Meta Knight: That's the way things are. (Dil nods) Dil: Yeah. Different paths. (Back in the main room, Pazu spoke up, changing the subject) Pazu: Well, shall we? (Snoopy, Toto, and the kids agreed and they, except Dorothy, Kimi, and Sora, exited the hideout. Before Kairi headed out, she turned to Sora) Kairi: See you outside. Sora: (Nods) Okay. (Kairi then left. In the other room, Tommy and Dil took off their big and little Indian headresses and hung them) Tommy: I'm sure they'll come back and visit. Dil: I agree. I am certain of it. (With that, Dil borrowed Tommy's ocarina and started playing on it. Tommy came out of his room to say goodbye) Dorothy: Tommy? Do you want...? Tommy: Nah. I just want to say goodbye. (Sora, Dorothy, and Kimi nods in an understanding way) Sora: We understand. Kimi: We'll see each other again on visits. Dorothy: Yeah. (Tommy nods) Tommy: Well.... Tommy, Sora, Dorothy, and Kimi: Goodbye. (Tommy went back in his room and accepted his ocarina back from Dil when he finished playing and they, along with Splinter and Meta Knight, went to sleep. Sora and the girls then exited the hideout and as they emerged from a doorway, they look back briefly and then turned, only to find everyone else, tied and gagged by the pirates, who recovered from the song, and the Monstars are next to them, still chained and now gagged. But Kairi is nowhere to be seen with them. Just when Dorothy and Kimi screamed, Leatherhead and Hare each grabbed the girls and kept them quiet. Enraged, Sora pulled his Keyblade out) Sora: Why you...! Hare: (Whispering) I'd be quiet if I were you. Sora: (Whispering) Shut up! If you hurt these guys, I'm getting Tommy and Dil! Leatherhead: (Whispering) Go ahead. Then your girlfriend will die first if you do so, by gumbo! (Confused, Sora turned to see Kairi, tied and gagged, held back like a hostage by Vanitas. The Sora doppleganger must have tricked Kairi with his head and captured her) Sora: (Whispering) Kairi! (He was about to run at them, when Vanitas pointed his Keyblade at Kairi) Vanitas: (Whispering) Make one move and the girl dies. Leatherhead: (Whispering) He be right, I guarantee! (Concerned for Kairi and the others, Sora hesitated at first, but then gave in grudgingly) Sora: (Whispering) Fine! I surrender. (He puts his Keyblade away and collapsed on his knees in defeat. Then Drake and Krusha grabbed him) Swackhammer: (Whispering) Alright, guys. Take them away. (With that, the pirates left with their prisoners. Still at Chiko's Tree, Swackhammer turned to Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket, the five latters already recovered from the song, in determination. He then accepted a white present box tied in a red bow from Meowth) Swackhammer: (Whispering) And now guys. To take care of Masters Tommy and Dil Pickles. Rocksteady: (Whispering) But Captain, wouldn't it be more humane-like to slit their throats. Bebop: (Whispering) Yeah. (Snorts) That way we can be done with it. Jessie: (Whispering) That's right. James: (Whispering) I agree. Meowth: (Whispering) Me three. Swackhammer: (Whispering) We would if we could. But I gave my word, not to lay a finger, or a hook, on Tommy and Dil Pickles. (He then lowered the present into the hideout) Swackhammer: (Whispering and chuckling evilly) And Captain Swackhammer never breaks a promise. (With the present in the hideout, Swackhammer and the henchmen then left to return to the ship) Coming up: Misty and the Winx Club finally escape with Toto and try to save Tommy and Dil from a dangerous gift trap. Then they must rescue their friends and the Monstars from walking the plank to Felicia's appetite, and battle Swackhammer and his crew. Category:Fan Fiction